Mi Existencia y El
by MicheKath
Summary: Una historia donde la vida de una adolescente que llevaba una vida aburrida, cambia al conocer un ser sobrenatural y su vida se sumergirá en varias contradicciones.
1. Un Nuevo Lugar

_**Prefacio:**_

**Desearía que mi vida tuviera un nuevo significado, algo fuera de cotidiano, sencillamente que le diera color, aunque cualquier pincelada estaba recibida en el estado en el que me encontraba. Mi vida descrita a mi manera refleja entre las sombras apacibles del día y la noche como la más grande patética existencia que cualquier ser humano pudiese considerar. Digamos que represento una adolescente normal por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, estudio y tengo unos padres y familia maravillosa, aparte a pesar de tener esa sensación de ser una persona no tan "amigable" contaba con grandiosos amigos.**

**Al juzgar por esto pareciera que no necesito nada mas, a veces se da la impresión que no me hace falta nada más, hasta que mis padres deciden mudarse a un pueblo nuevo, ese pueblo tenia la temible sensación de ser apreciada por un recuerdo más sórdido que mi mente. ¿En qué momento yo hubiera podido soñar con un lugar así? No era de las personas que se emocionaban con los lugares nuevos, pero este nuevo lugar lo había presenciado, en algunos de mis sueños, donde conocería a alguien que de una forma u otra le daría un nuevo significado a mi vida, ese alguien está cerca y lo espero con mucha ansiedad, en mis sueños… Solo ansío que esta vez, ese ser sea real.**

**_Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Lugar._**

Estamos a finales del mes de marzo, un día tranquilo sin ningún sobresalto, me dirigía a mi colegio donde lo cotidiano me estaba quemando, tenía la sensación que cada patética fecha seguiría igual y esto en algún momento cambiaría llegaba esa extraña sensación. Cuando tome al autobús dirigiéndome al cole, recordé una imagen que seguía grabada en mi mente, era de nuevo ese ser de ojos dorados y mirada profunda, lo único que recuerdo exactamente es esa mirada, una mirada marcada por rasgos de dolor y una que otra profunda tristeza, cuando me miraba ese ser llenaba cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, sentía como la sangre me recorría manos, pies y mejillas y mi corazón empezaba a bombear de una manera frenética y deseosa por acercarme a él, Dios si solo con mirarlo sentía que el mismo Universo explotaba, quería saber cómo sería hablarle y pensaba en no morir en el intento.

El camino al colegio se hacía más y más eterno, en ese transcurso del camino, decidí dibujar esos ojos llamativos, sin obviar ningún tipo de detalle, sin que se me escapara un rasgo apreciativo de esa mirada con la que he soñado en estas últimas semanas. Al llegar al cole, estaban ahí mi dos amigas inseparables, Daniela, mi primera amiga, con ella fue la primera con la que pude realizar un contacto, es de ese tipo de chicas con las que puedes hablar un día entero sin parar, tal que ella era muy oyente era la única que me aguantaba mis frases típicas como: ¿Cuándo acabara mi patética existencia? O ¿Algún día tendré la valentía suficiente para cambiarla yo misma? A veces me preguntaba si Dani me escuchaba fielmente o yo solo le servía para entretenerse. Mi otra amiga, Lucy, ella llego después a Texas, ella siempre te dedicaba una sonrisa, mi amiga Lucy era de padres asiáticos, con su cabello negro, lacio y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, no siempre estaba allí para escucharme, pero cuando lo hacía daba la sensación que estaría ahí por siempre.

Dani se me queda viendo con cara de impacto y me dice: Hey Isa das la impresión de haber pasado una mala noche, no me digas que soñaste con tu "Chico Misterioso" otra vez, soltó una risita burlona.

¡Tú siempre tan chistosa! Enarque una ceja.

Es que reflejas no haber dormido nada.

Si Daniela tenía toda la razón, pero si ella supiera que soñar con ese chico es lo único que me mantiene viva, es como una esperanza, el próximo paso para continuar andando por la vereda de mimas cruel soledad.

Entonces. ¿Qué haremos hoy? Preguntó Lucy.

No lo sé, creo que lo mismo de todos los días. Asegure con cara de extrema emoción.

Vamos Isa, no puedes seguir así, deprimida, la vida es buena, a veces un poco cruel, lo importante es vivirla al máximo.

Mmm mejor entremos a clase de Literatura, antes que lleguemos tarde. Dije con frivolidad.

Está bien. Respondieron Daniela y Lucy.

La clase de Literatura estuvo emocionante, hablaron sobre una de las historias de amor más trágicas y leídas por épocas, Romeo y Julieta, aunque no le preste mucha atención, seguí dibujando esos ojos misteriosos. Decidí montarme en el autobús escolar, las chicas populares hacían sus canticos de porras, donde lo único que sabían lucir eran sus faldas cortas y sus animaciones huecas y sin sentido. Cuando subí el segundo escalón me tropecé y me caí, golpeándome en la rodilla y demostrando una vez más que sigo siendo torpe.

Dani decidió ayudarme a recoger, mientras se reía todo el autobús.

Amiga hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, sigues siendo un poco torpe. Seguía burlándose.

¡Já! Si, si, auoch maldición, asentía adolorida.

Oye Isa, ¿Qué es eso que se te cayó? Pregunto intrigada.

Maldición. Se me había caído mi fiel dibujo, que tenia escondido de mis burlonas amigas.

Ah eso. Bueno… es un dibujo común y corriente.

Para que lo estés dibujando debe de ser importante, aseguro Lucy.

Ya dije que solo es un estúpido dibujo.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa chicas.

Al llegar a mi dulce hogar, estaban mis padres esperándome con cara de tristeza. Cuando mira a los alrededores de la casa, estaba todo empacado y todavía sobraban cajas por todos lados.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunte preocupada.

Hija, es que bueno no sabemos cómo explicártelo.

Bueno mama puedes empezar por el principio. ¿no crees? Seguía aturdida.

Pequeña el asunto es el siguiente, me transfirieron a un nuevo departamento policial. Aseguraba mi padre.

Charlie que me estas queriendo decir… ¿Qué nos vamos? Pero, ¿Cuándo? Además, ¿Dónde? Estaba demasiado confundida.

Siempre me queje de mi vida aburrida y sin emoción, pero mudarme, no sé si eso respondería nuevas conjeturas sobre una nueva" Teoría de mi Existencia", estaba completamente confundida, empezaba a imaginarme un lugar nuevo, con personas diferentes, de solo imaginarme mi llegada me provocaba nauseas.

¿Cuándo nos vamos a mudar? La nueva realidad me estaba empezando a gustar, pregunte desesperadamente.

Mañana mismo estamos saliendo para Forks, Washington.

Wow, pensé que nos mudaríamos más cerca, Forks parecía estar lejos de Texas, donde había pasado parte de mi infancia.

Es un ambiente diferente al que se respira en el estado de Texas, es más frio y es un poblado pequeño, te gustara. Aseguro mi madre.

Está bien, empacare mis cosas y bueno si es por trabajo de mi padre no me opondré.

La idea de llegar a Forks me parecía inquietante y llena de emoción, no había pensado en que tenía que hacer nuevas amistades, como si hacerme amiga de Dani y Lucy fue tan fácil. Exclame, ¡Maldición!

Mis padres me habían colocado una nueva prueba, comenzaría en un nuevo lugar con otros aires, entonces me acorde de mi sueño de la noche anterior, de esos ojos dorados misteriosos. ¿Estaría en ese lugar ese chico? Divagaba en el colchón de lo que antes era mi cama, mañana seguiríamos empacando, sería un día extenuante y agotador.


	2. La Despedida

El colchón de mi desarmada cama mostraba los signos de violencia de la noche anterior, había vuelto a soñar con los mismos ojos de mis últimas semanas, esta vez me miraba sin pestañear, lo cual estaba empezando a asustarme, a las únicas que les había contado de mis sueños recurrentes era a mis dos amigas, ellas no me creían del todo, siempre he demostrado ser un poco aislada y reservada con mis cosas, no podía imaginar contárselo a mi madre, pensaría que me estoy volviendo loca o peor aun que necesitaba un psicólogo.

Entonces recordé que hoy seguiríamos empacando para la mudanza, tenía tantas cosas en la mente que reinaba en mi un ambiente de confusión, la noche anterior no solo pensé en esa mirada sino que recordé lo feliz que era en mi infancia cuando los signos de mi adolescencia y autoestima no estaban tan marcados en mi vida presente.

Un leve golpe se sintió en la puerta de mi habitación, por el golpecito tenue me di cuenta que era mi madre Renee, diciéndome – Bella hija levántate tienes que retirar tus papeles del colegio para inscribirte en Forks y además te tienes que despedir de tus compañeros de colegio, su voz es tan suave como cuando la seda es tocada por primera vez.

Rápidamente me vestí, lo que llevara puesto me daba igual era de las chicas que no le importaba el último grito de la moda, baje a desayunar todo se veía más ordenado que ayer por la noche, mis padres se habían esmerado todo el día de ayer acomodando todo. Me desayune unos huevos con pan tostado, tenían el mismo sabor habitual de siempre.

Me levante de la silla con cierta flojera, fui en búsqueda de mi bolso, me despedí de mis padres y salí corriendo antes de que me dejara el autobús. Lo primero que hice cuando llegue, esta vez el camino se me hizo más corto aunque intente estudiarlo, sería la última vez que lo admiraba por mucho tiempo. Decidí pasar por administración para retirar mis papeles.

Buenos Días srita es para solicitar mis calificaciones, constancias de buena conducta y de estudio. Dije un poco temerosa, la secretaria estaba limándose las uñas, tenían un color rojo escarlata y llevaba una minifalda negra además mascaba chicle. Me miro como si la estuviera interrumpiendo y procedió a hacerme una mueca, se levanto de su silla y me dijo:- Esta bien. Nombre completo por favor.

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. Afirme con seguridad.

Espere un momento Srita Swan, dijo con flojera.

La espera se hizo eterna, no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el nuevo lugar, mis amigas del primer año me extrañarían a pesar de mi conducta extraña, pero igual ellas habían aprendido a quererme tal y como soy.

A la media hora regreso la secretaria con las calificaciones, tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos y seguía mascando su interminable chicle me dijo: - Firma aquí donde está la equis- dijo con una voz tenue.

Está bien gracias – dije con mucha seriedad.

Cuando procedí a caminar por el pasillo principal de la escuela, estuve revisando todos mis papeles, y entonces me pregunte qué otra cosa me hacía falta para permanecer en mi adorada secundaria, me acorde de mis dos amigas y de uno que otro compañero con el que alguna vez había intercambiado alguna palabra. Me dirigí a mi salón de cotidiano, allí estaban Lucy, Daniela y Michael, muy pocas veces se la pasaba con nosotras ya que él era jugador de futbol y se la pasaba todo el tiempo allí. Todos me observaron de arriba abajo, especialmente los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Michael me miro y me dijo – Hey Swan ¿Qué llevas allí?- sonaba intrigado.

Ah bueno chicos tengo que contarles algo- dije con voz de misterio.

Amiga este día te ves no sé, tienes un aire radiante, ¿Qué nos vas a contar?- dijo Daniela con mucha expectativa.

Bueno es… que… mi padre lo trasladaron y entonces debemos irnos con él a un lugar diferente, es lejos del estado de Texas, iremos a Forks en el estado de Washington- dije con cierta melancolía. A pesar de siempre quejarme de mi suerte de mi vida aburrida, la había tomado cariño a todo: a la escuela, los estudiantes, la cafetería, las canchas, todo.

Ohh Isa bueno nos cae de sorpresa esta noticia, hasta ayer parecía que nos graduaríamos juntas y seriamos inseparables- dijo Lucy mirando hacia el suelo, como tratando de reflejar lo que sería ese día tan importante en nuestras vidas.

Nos abrazamos con cierta nostalgia, hasta Michael entro en el más fuerte de todos los abrazos, era imposible contener las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. Me desearon la mejor de las suertes, entonces decidí despedirme definitivamente y no alargar un triste episodio, me di la vuelta, seque mis lagrimas y esa sería la última vez que los miraría en mucho tiempo, sentía como el corazón se rompía a pedacitos, pero debía continuar con mi vida, prometí visitarlos en vacaciones. Inhale y suspire.


	3. La Gran Aventura

Mis padres un día antes habían mandado todas las cajas por un camión de mudanza, nosotros iríamos en avión, seria relajante, me enfocaría en ver por la ventana donde desde arriba todo se vería cómico, sería como observar una maqueta viviente. Allí estaba mi padre, su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción porque todos al igual que el tendríamos que hacer nuevas amistades, lo cual parecía irritarlo un poco, mi madre al contario no se cansaba de repetir que iba a hacer la gran experiencia de nuestras vidas como familia. Charlie discutía con el vecino para que se encargara de revisar la casa ya que el traslado fue rápido y no le dio tiempo de venderla. A lo mejor Renee se encargaría de ir y venir en cuanto pudiera para hacer el negocio, mi madre estaba muy interesada en venderla tal que quería montar su primer negocio en Forks. Mi padre se despidió del vecino y tomamos un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, allí empezaría nuestra "gran aventura".

En todo el viaje observe por la ventana, el paisaje era encantador, pero cuando ya nos alejábamos, el ambiente empezó a cambiar, toda estaba relativamente nublado, entonces cuando revise el mapa que cargaba en mis piernas me di cuenta que ya estábamos cerca de Forks, me quede atónita viendo por la ventana, mientras mi padre conversaba con mi madre. Cuando nos bajamos del avión percibí un aire más fresco que el de Texas, pero a este pueblo le faltaba un poco de calor, todo era frio, pero las personas lo hacían cálido. Era viernes por la tarde y el sol ni siquiera tenía intenciones de mostrarse; cuando mi padre busco el equipaje estaba conversando con un señor, era el alguacil del pueblo, lo reconocí porque tenía más distintivos que el otro policía que lo acompañaba, nos miro e hizo una mueca de saludo. Ellos estaban encargados de llevarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar y a mostrarnos el poblado.

Nos montamos en el automóvil del alguacil con nuestro pequeño equipaje y dijo- Hey Swan tus pertenencias llegaron ayer por la noche, yo las envié a su nuevo hogar- aseguro con un tono policial. El camino del aeropuerto a mi nuevo hogar se hizo interesante era un poblado pequeño frio y hasta con matices grises, esto no impedía a los habitantes de hacer sus actividades diarias.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar tenía dos pisos, un porche de un tamaño mediano, estaba pintada de blanco marfil y el césped estaba bien cuidado, cuando entramos el piso era de madera, estaba completamente limpio, subí corriendo a mi recamara donde contiguo a la habitación tenía su propio baño, decidí a mirar por la ventana a respirar el aire frio que circulaba por todo el poblado, después baje corriendo y estaban las interminables cajas, teníamos mucho trabajo por delante. Primero nos enfocamos en organizar las habitaciones, la mía y la de mis padres, pasamos en esto como 4 horas hasta que anocheció sacamos una que otra cosa para darle color a la cocina, entonces mi padre dijo:- bueno saldré a afinar unos detalles con el alguacil y hacer u poco de mercado para que cocinemos.

Sera para que Bella y yo cocinemos amor- dijo mi madre con un tonito vacilador.

Mi padre regreso al rato, traía junto con el muchas bolsas y algunos materiales de electricidad para arreglar el alumbrado de afuera, mi madre y yo nos colocamos a cocinar algo ligero y rápido ya que nos ganaba el hambre, por ser nuestra primera noche comimos en el suelo, alrededor de tantas cajas. Cuando terminamos seguimos desempacando hasta medianoche, donde el sueño nos reino y decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones, mi madre dijo: - Bella el lunes te inscribirás en la secundaria, para que no pierdas clases corazoncito.

Aja- dije con entusiasmo. No me había detenido a pensar que el lunes tenía que encajar en una nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros, estaba completamente nerviosa pero llena de expectativas, aunque a quien quería engañar, yo era demasiado introvertida como para convertirme en compinche de media escuela en el primer día. Decidí dejarle esos pensamientos turbios al día de mañana, estaba muy cansada como para colocarme a pensar en eso, entonces me volvieron a invadir esos ojos dorados, lo cual determinaba que estaban cerca de mí.


	4. Carne Fresca

Había pasado todo el fin de semana ayudando a mi madre, principalmente ella estaba dedicada al arreglo de nuestro nuevo hogar, fue un fin de semana normal y tranquilo ya que el pueblito se prestaba para eso. No había excesivo tráfico y las personas que habitan en este lugar no parecían estresadas en lo absoluto. Mi padre no trabajo el fin de semana, pero en cambio estuvo intercambiando amistades, con el señor alguacil, el cual ha sido tan bueno con nosotras que ni siquiera he tenido la decencia de recordar su nombre, y con otros policías del comando, parece que mi padre se estaba acostumbrando más a la idea de ser nuevo habitante en Forks.

Era lunes por la mañana, y todavía no me levantaba de la cama, podía escuchar a mi madre tararear una canción mientras preparaba el desayuno, de solo pensar que tenía que inscribirme me sentía enferma, hasta podría llegar a delirar, me sentía tan nerviosa que la noche anterior no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cama, inhale profundamente y procedí a levantarme, revise el closet, no tenía nada especial que colocarme, no me importo y saque un suéter gris con unos jeans y zapatos cualquiera, no era el acontecimiento de año como para desempolvar mis mejores prendas, entonces escuche unos pasos en las escaleras.

Bella, hija baja a desayunar- grito mi madre.

Si ya bajaré, voy a bañarme- dije todavía bostezando.

¡Ay Bella! No me digas que estás nerviosa por tu primer día- volvió a ese tono que tanto detestaba.

Mamá por favor, sólo no me quería levantar- mi tono sonaba ha mentira.

Tome otro respiro, esta vez más profundo, ¡Por Dios! Voy a terminarme todo el aire de todo el planeta, estaba pensando todo, hasta para ducharme, me arme de valor y entre, entonces cuando estaba allí, sentí un ruido en la habitación, me sobresalté, pero cuando salí del baño no era nadie.

A lo mejor fue el viento- especulé.

Me regrese a la ducha, cuando lavaba mi cabello, recordé el sueño del viernes por la noche, los ojos dorados mirándome, como era posible que tenía casi un mes soñando con esa mirada, y no tenia mas facciones, un color de cabello, forma de nariz, boca.

Había algo que se me estaba escapando de mi mente, seguía dando vueltas, recuerdos por allí, por acá, hasta que me acorde como si fuera una película, el sueño del domingo, tenía un toque distinto, eran los mismos ojos pero esta vez eran negros. Me pregunte como podría ser posible, los ojos dorados ahora eran negros, bueno también estaba oscuro cuando logré distinguirlos. El asunto me tenía súper intrigada. Salí del baño y me vestí corriendo se me hacia tarde, desayune los mas apurada posible, mi madre me dio su bendición, entonces me percate que hacía falta alguien.

¿Y Charlie?- dije con cierta preocupación.

Ah Charlie… salió temprano para la patrulla- dijo despreocupada.

Está bien Renee.

¿Te acompaño hija?- dijo con tono protector.

No gracias Má, estoy bien.

Salí como pude, con papeles y todo en mano, tome el transporte escolar, al montarme todos me miraron extraño, tenía la sensación de oler a "carne fresca", decidí a sentarme y no mire para los lados, me estaba ruborizando, no me estaba tomando con calma esto del primer día. Al llegar busque rápido administración para que me colocaran en cualquier lugar, lo que sea para sentirme ocupada todo el día.

Buenos días señorita soy nueva y deseo inscribirme- dije nerviosa.

Está bien linda, dame tus papeles y veo que podré hacer por ti- dijo con tono amable.

Esto fue rápido, aquí tienes secciones, aulas y todo los instructivos. ¡Bienvenida a la Secundaria Forks!- dijo con emoción.

Mmm gracias- dije con mas nerviosismo. Esta secretaria no era ni parecida a la de mi antigua secundaria, tiene aspecto mayor, se arregla más decente como para trabajar en una institución educativa y no masca chicle. Mire mi horario tenia clases de Literatura, busque el salón y cuando entre estaba la misma clase de mi escuela anterior. Romeo y Julieta, me perseguían esos dos. La profesora ni noto mi presencia, entonces, sentí una mirada fija, me voltee y pareciera que era Él.


	5. Sus ojos, los míos y los de El

Estaba nerviosa, me repetía a mi misma que no podía con tanta presión estudiantil, bueno no era tan estudiantil, era más bien del tipo de presión social, cuando la secretaria me dio horarios, hasta un pase me proporciono, los minutos se me hacían siglos, camine tan lentamente que podía contar los pasos lentos y desesperados, había encontrado el aula, caminando por el pasillo sentí la mirada de los demás estudiantes, me considere como un experimento de laboratorio o el arlequín de circo.

Al entrar al salón, note que la profesora estaba muy inspirada hablando de la obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, todos parecían zombis escuchando el relato, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, hasta hizo un sonido fantasmal, el sonido de una puerta chirriando, se me erizó cada parte del cuerpo, incluso una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente, para mí era el apocalipsis, sonaba tan hipérbole mis pensamientos que sólo me dedique a "disfrutar" del momento.

Entré decidida, di pasos tan lentos que nadie noto mi presencia, pero hubo alguien que se percato de mi llegada.

Buen día jovencita. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- dijo amablemente, al punto que todos voltearon a verme.

Bue... buen día, es que soy nueva- dije tartamudeando.

¡Qué bien! Bienvenida al pueblo de Forks. Cuéntanos ¿De dónde vienes?- seguía muy amble, pero quisquillosa.

Mmm bueno yo… este… vengo del estado de Texas- maldición sentía que me iba a morder la lengua.

Texas está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Qué paso con Texas? ¿Por qué se mudaron?- seguía tan quisquillosa.

Motivos laborales- dije más calmada, todos me miraban como si fuera una loca, esta profesora estaba comenzando a hartarme. Ella trataba de recibirme con entusiasmo, pero yo era la menos emocionada, ya era de aspecto mayor, me recordaba a una dulce a abuelita que vive cerca de la Secundaria en Texas, no podía ni combinar malos pensamientos con esa pobre alma mayor.

Busca un asiento joven, y escuche la clase- me ordenó.

Busque el estúpido asiento, en ese salón habían como 40 personas, las chicas me miraban muy mal, y eso que no era mi mejor día, conseguí un asiento en lo más recóndito del salón, parecía una niña mala y renegada.

Hasta que alguien tomó mi mano tan fuerte, que voltee inmediato. Me puse helada, hasta la tensión me bajo, empecé a verlo desde abajo, vestía jeans rasgados en la bota, franela con chaqueta, su moreno bronceado lo hacía ver como un caramelo tostado, su sonrisa podía matar a cualquiera, es la mejor sonrisa que había visto en toda mi vida, los rasgos de su nariz eran perfectos para ese rostro tan indefinible de explicar. Sus ojos eran negros intensos como la noche sin luna, entonces recordé esos ojos, los mismos ojos del domingo, me quede pasmada, sentía que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido, yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para apartarme de su mano, lo seguía viendo fijamente.

Hey chica me devuelves mi mano, por favor- dijo con tono burlón.

Disculpa- dije nerviosa, estaba metiendo la pata, hasta me sonroje.

Soy Jacob Black- sonrío dulcemente.

Isabella Swan- dije con desinterés.

Eres torpe hablando en público, si aprendieras a relajarte mas, te verías Bella- dijo casi explotando de la risa.

No eres mi tipo chico engreído, ahora soy yo la que quiere su mano de vuelta- dije un poco molesta.

¡Uy! si se molestó la chica nueva-seguía burlándose. Está bien no te molesto mas, y bienvenida- esta vez aseguro con un tono serio.

Salí de clases con el genio a millón, que pretendía el tal Black ese, creía que con su sonrisa de portada de revista podía cautivarme, la verdad es que lo logró, su sonrisa me mataba, el colmo del asunto es que el tipo no dejaba de sonreír, en el fondo sabía que era su gancho de seducción.

Seguía caminando apurada lo más que mis piernas me permitían, volteaba para atrás para que el tal Black no viniera persiguiéndome, hasta que choque con una persona, la colisión fue tan fuerte que lo tumbe al suelo, los papeles de él y los míos volaron, caí sobre el pobre muchacho, cuando lo mire a la cara, el mundo se detuvo, no lo podía creer.

¡Es el chico de los ojos dorados!- grité. Todo el mundo volteo a verme de nuevo. La emoción me invadía, el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca. Entonces me miró fijamente, tenía su mano en mi cadera.

Soy el chico de tus sueños- exclamó.


	6. Historia

Entrar a la primera clase del día no fue esperadamente traumático, solo las partes que recuerdo. Mi profesora de Literatura era una viejita adorable. Mis compañeros ni siquiera los detalle a todos, bueno solo el tal Black que tuvo el descaro de tomar de mi mano, aunque después era yo la que no se la quería devolver. Creo que el transcurso de los hechos pasó demasiado rápido, los nervios que acumulaba no me hacían pensar con claridad.

Después de mi primera entrada triunfal a lo que iba ser mi nueva escuela, tenía que pedir apuntes, según escuche la semana que viene empezaría los exámenes parciales de lapso. Soy buena memorizando algunas cosas, pero en las matemáticas soy fatal. Debía entrar a la próxima clase, confundida revise los cincuenta papeles que tenía en mano, era clase de Historia, por lo menos era llamativa para mi, soy del tipo de personas que no se aburriría con un cuento nuevo o viejo, si a mí me encantaba contar algunos de los míos, solo lo necesario.

Dentro de la clase de Literatura me paso un hecho que no olvidaría en meses, me habría encontrado con los ojos negros como la noche sin luna, su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro. ¡Es tan bello!- pensé.

Saliendo del aula, por estar huyéndole a esa sonrisa de portada de revista, tuve mi segundo encuentro de la jornada, no podía creer que mi primer día fuera tan acontecido. Entonces camine tan rápido que choque, el tropiezo fue tan fuerte que me caí encima de un muchacho, cuando lo vi al rostro solo pronuncié una frase: ¡Es el chico de los ojos dorados!- grité, todos me miraron con cara de asombro, mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar, al principio lo que me llamó la atención de su rostro eran sus ojos, eran de ese color de mis sueños, el rostro del atropellado era el más perfecto visible entre todos los chicos con los que me había cruzado, mi visión no era tan amplia para el sexo masculino, él sólo me miraba con ojos de asombro, entonces escuche que me dijo ¡Soy el chico de tus sueños!. Su mano estaba en mi cintura, su respiración se entrecortaba, decidí hablarle, mejor no, me invadían las inseguridades, pero si no le decía una solo palabra mi garganta se quemaría de todo lo que tenía que debía expresarle, él se levantó y por supuesto me ayudo a levantarme, se tocó su cabello como queriéndolo peinar, su cabello castaño claro se le veía pasar entre sus dedos, de repente su mirada cambio y se tornó muy seria, me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme, me volvió a penetrar el pánico, esa vez era por su actitud, un poco extraña conmigo, yo me sacudía la ropa, el hacía lo mismo, hasta que me arme de valor y le dije: ¡Discúlpame!- dije con un tono no tan convincente, en realidad quería volver a caer sobre él. El sólo me miraba de abajo hacia a arriba.

No te preocupes, creo que estás aturdida- dijo mirando extraño.

Mmm bueno la mayoría del tiempo soy así- dije arrogante.

Disculpa me tengo que ir, tengo prisa- seguía mirándome feo.

Está bien, y disculpa- seguía con la mayor de las penas.

Como podía ser tan estúpida, pobre muchacho, me miraba así porque lo tumbé al suelo, el andaba solitario parecía que no tenía amigos, me identificaba tanto con él, su aspecto era de un chico normal con vestimenta juvenil, entonces recordé lo que me dijo.

Hey chico, regresa- grite corriendo por todo el pasadizo. Ya no estaba por ningún lado, había desaparecido de manera ágil. Quería preguntarle qué fue lo que dijo cuando le caí encima, será que mis oídos estaban limpios, o sólo fue una alucinación de la violenta caída.

El asunto era que se me estaba haciendo tarde, pero tenía demasiada hambre, necesitaba merendar algo para entrar a la clase de Historia, donde seguramente si el profesor hablaba mucho, me daría sueño, camine rápido hacia el comedor, la cola era increíble, y no conocía a nadie para adelantarme en la fila, que mal, mi primer día no podía ir mejor. Estaba de ultima, delante de mí, estaban como 20 personas, esto avanzaba lento pensé. Escuché que alguien gritaba mi apellido, saque la cara mirando hacia delante para ver quién me llamaba, a lo mejor oí mal, nadie me conocía, seguían gritando mi apellido, volvi hice la misma operación anterior.

Swan haz la fila con nosotros- gritó.

¡Oh no! Era el tal Black ese- dije con asco.

Era tan tarde que su ofrecimiento se me hacia agua la boca, mira hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, camine hacia donde estaba el y su grupo, puros hombres bronceaditos y con sonrisa fascinadora, parecen cortados con la misma tijera, yo no decía nada, lo único que intentaba era no mirarlos, todos son tan ególatras, seguía mirando sin rumbo hasta que uno de ellos me habló.

Hey chica nueva, te vimos en clase, no pareces tan amigable- dijo con tono gracioso.

Mmm yo soy así- respondí de forma grosera.

Bueno mi nombre es Quil, mucho gusto nueva.

Mi nombre ya lo debes saber- seguía molesta.

Bueno muchachos no se metan con mi chica- dijo con tono asegurador y sonriendo completamente.

¿Tu chica? Yo no soy…mis palabras se entrecortaron.

La fila avanzó, logre merendar, menos mal no era tan tarde, mi estomago estaba satisfecho, revise mi celular y seguía sin novedad, mis antiguos compañeros no se acordaron de mi el día de hoy.

Swan, ¿qué clases tienes ahora?- me seguía mirando como si fuera su "chica".

Historia, ah y gracias- respondí más amable.

Nosotros tenemos baloncesto, así que nos despedimos, espero verte en Literatura.

Está bien- hice una mueca con la boca.

Miré mi reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar la clase, salí del comedor como pude, subí las escaleras, ojala hayan puestos, pensé. Al abrir la puerta, el aula estaba llena, tome el lado derecho del sitio para buscar un pupitre, cuando voltee, estaba allí, mis ojos dorados entonces estaba viéndome como si fuera a matarme.


End file.
